World's Finest Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito and Tony are having an infamous argument about who is better: Batman or Superman. They decide to go to Atticus and he soon tells them a story about how he and Superman met Batman and find out that Cherry is the goddaughter of The Dark Knight. They all must team up as well when they find out that The Joker and Harley Quinn are working with Lex Luthor.
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts with the Fudo and Clark siblings coming home from school after a tough day, but a special day near the end of the Fall was coming up for them to celebrate and there was a dance to also celebrate the occasion.

"Halloween's a lot of fun, I wonder who I should dress up as for when I take Hannah trick-or-treating?" Estelle wondered.

"Hannah?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys?" Estelle replied. "I'm gonna help take a little girl trick-or-treating with her cousin since her parents are busy."

"Who are her parents?" Marc asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. McKillip, I believe..." Estelle said. "Her name's Hannah Marie."

"Aw, man..." Tony groaned.

"What?" Estelle asked.

"Their nephew is that rotten Jimmy kid, he's always causing trouble." Marc frowned.

"He's not wrong." Megan said.

"Hmm... I guess I'll have to keep an eye on him while watching little Hannah," Estelle said before looking to Lee. "Wanna come with?"

"I think I can squeeze that in, but I should be the best superhero." Lee smirked.

"Like Superman." Akito smiled.

"Batman's better." Tony told him.

"Oh, boy, here they go again." Vincent sighed.

* * *

They soon came to the Fudo house as Mo made some cookies and overheard Akito and Tony talking about Superman and Batman, deciding who was better.

"Why does this sound so familiar?" Atticus smirked playfully as he overheard the boys.

"Because you and Cherry used to have the same argument when we were teenagers." Mo added as she finished making the cookies.

"Thank you, Mo." Atticus smirked.

"You're welcome, Sherlock." Mo smirked back.

"You and Aunt Cherry used to have the same argument?" Estelle asked her dad.

"Oh, yeah..." Atticus replied. "I haven't told you guys that story and then we got to have Superman and Batman meet?"

"I don't think so." Estelle said.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to now." Atticus gave a small smile. He soon saw the teens huddling together, ready to hear the story. This made him chuckle a little.

Mo then gave them cookies to go with the story.

"So, Mr. Fudo, who's better, Superman or Batman?" Tony smirked.

"Before I give you that answer, let me tell you the story." Atticus said.

"Is it a boring story?" Tony asked.

"Tony..." The others sighed to him as that was a bit rude.

"Ahem... Anyway, it was a very long time ago, and it all started when a villain known as The Joker had stolen a relic known now as The Laughing Dragon, and it's actually kinda funny how your Aunt Cherry and I got connected into this misadventure."

* * *

Flashback shows a very young Cherry and Atticus who were getting ready to leave town, but not with each other, during a vacation.

"Well, uh, I gotta go see my godfather, so I'll see you when I get home?" Cherry said to Atticus, not saying the full story.

"Um, yeah, but while you're gone I'm also going to be away to see my godfather as well." Atticus said in the same tone.

"Right..." Cherry replied. "See ya later."

The two then split up and Atticus went to go to the airport while Cherry walked off and she seemed to be going into a limo that was reserved for her. Atticus soon waited for his plane that was going to Metropolis and where Cherry's limo was going to take to Gotham for the time being at least.

* * *

Cherry soon unpacked her stuff and came down to The Bat Cave.

"You made it." Batman smiled to her.

"I wouldn't pass up this opportunity for anything in the world." Cherry smiled back.

"That's a good girl..." Batman patted her on the head fondly like she was the daughter he never had.

"So, what's going on here?" Cherry asked.

"This is about an artifact that was stolen called The Laughing Dragon," Batman told her. "The remains had a very interesting structure."

"And knowing your villains, the one that stole it was the Joker," Cherry said. "So what was it made of?"

"That's what I need to find out, but it looks like jade." Batman told her.

"So then I'm guessing we're going to where it was stolen to get a sample, right?" Cherry guessed.

"You wouldn't mind a little trip, would you?" Batman asked.

"Hmm... I dunno, I'll have to check my schedule." Cherry smirked playfully.

Batman rolled his eyes playfully as he already knew what the answer would be. Cherry soon went to her closet and took out her sidekick outfit and went to go with him.

* * *

Police cars surrounded the antique shop as it had been robbed thanks to The Joker and very likely also Harley Quinn.

"It's weird," Detective Bullock complained. "All this junk and the Joker only takes one lousy statue."

Batman and what looked to be a new heroine soon appeared.

"Especially since we've heard on the streets he's desperate for cash these days." Commissioner Gordon agreed with the detective.

"Things are never what they seem with The Joker." Batman replied as he stepped out of the shadows with his young associate.

"Especially with his choice in weapons." The new heroine said.

"I guess night brings out all the wackos." Bullock scoffed.

"Aw, go eat a donut or six." The new heroine retorted.

Batman soon examined the stand from where the statue once stood and picked up some remains to take for examining back in The Bat Cave. The two of them soon went back to The Bat Cave with the remains.

"It was made of jade, worth maybe 100 grand." Gordon told them.

"We'd like a closer look." Batman said before leaving with his new partner.

"Hey! They can't leave a crime scene with evidence!" Bullock complained.

"You wanna stop them, be my guest." Gordon replied.

"I wouldn't if I were you." The new heroine told Bullock.

* * *

"So, what're you gonna call yourself?" Batman asked her as they rode away.

"Batgirl?" Cherry shrugged as it was just the two of them now.

"That name is already taken." Batman told her.

"It is?" Cherry asked.

Batman whispered to her.

"Ohh!" Cherry then said bashfully. "Uh... Hmm... What goes for a gothic young lady?" She began to think up another heroine name.

"Try not to overthink it, by the way, does that costume fit okay?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, it does," Cherry said. "Alfred did a great job, especially with the colors."

"I suggested them to him." Batman gave a small smile to her.

"Hmm... Maybe Charm Caster?" Cherry said.

"Uh... I think something else." Batman smiled sheepishly to that name.

Cherry shrugged as this seemed harder than she thought.

* * *

They soon came down to the Bat Cave to examine the pieces from the statue at the antique shop.

"Alfred, do you have anything yet?" Cherry asked after a while.

"According to this, the Laughing Dragon has own reputation," Alfred informed as he read from a book. "Ever since it was carved in China, nearly 30 years ago, it has passed to several owners, all of them died prematurely."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"And I can tell you why," Batman said while doing research. "This so called jade is admitting low level radiation."

"Toxic..." Cherry commented. "And where there's only one thing that looks like emerald while also has low level radiation."

"Alfred, isn't Bruce Wayne about due for a visit in Metropolis?" Batman asked his butler.

"Yes, but do you think this is a appropriate time?" Alfred replied.

"I'd say the timing couldn't be better." Batman said.

"Great... Now I gotta pack... Again..." Cherry muttered. "I'll go start packing."

"Here, I'll help you." Alfred told her.

"Thanks, Alfred." Cherry replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus had nearly fallen asleep on his plane ride to visit Metropolis. Although, why wouldn't he since nothing really happened during the plane ride there? Atticus eventually woke up and looked around before shrugging as nothing really happened.

'Nothing yet.' The boy thought to himself.

Lois seemed to also be in the plane and it seemed like a normal flight, but not for long.

Atticus soon saw Lois in the seat across from his from the right. "Hey, Lois." He smiled.

"Huh?" Lois blinked before looking over and gave a small smile back. "Ah, Atticus, so nice to see you."

"I didn't know you were on this plane too." Atticus smiled back.

"Oh, sorry I didn't say anything if you saw me or not." Lois replied with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay..." Atticus said before yawning and stretching in his seat. "Man, plane rides really take a lot outta ya."

They soon heard some men getting punched and hitting a wall. Atticus glared to this, looking ready to fight, even though he looked a bit tired earlier. Two uniformed men soon came in which worried the other passengers.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Press, if you stay calm, you may actually live to write about this," The first man smirked before taking out a walkie-talkie. "Is The President secured?"

 _'The President's on this flight? How in the world did I not see him get on the plane?'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Lois soon rushed to the phone only for it to be vaporized. This made her panic and she was soon forced back into her seat.

The man glared to her and forced her seat-belt on in a rather uncomfortable way. "Let's make an example of this hero." he then suggested to the others, threatening them with his gun.

Atticus knew he couldn't risk revealing his superhero alter ego.

"A very tragic example I'm afraid, Miss...?" The man smirked while Atticus glared to him.

"Lane." Lois revealed her last name.

"Lane? Lois Lane?" The man replied. "The one Superman always saves?"

"'Fraid so." Lois smirked.

They soon felt the plane shaking before it started to lean to the left side.

"I think we got company." Atticus smiled hopefully.

Luckily and not surprisingly, Superman was shown by the wing of the plane, helping out as always. He then made the plane turn upside down which made the bad guys fall to the ceiling with bags hitting them.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Atticus smirked.

"Thanks for strapping me in." Lois added.

The man glared from annoyance and pain. The plane was soon turned right-side up and the door was opened which was dangerous for an airplane. Since they were still in the air, many things and the criminals that were on the plane were soon sucked out. On the way, they were given a firm punch in the face by The Man of Steel himself.

* * *

Soon enough, the plane was now on the ground. The Press flashed their cameras as The President of the United States was being sent into his limo.

"Happy I could help out, Mr. President," Superman smiled before the limo drove off. He soon walked over to Atticus and Lois. "I hope I didn't shake you and the others up too badly." He then smiled apologetically.

"I hate to say, I've gotten used to it." Lois replied.

"I was alright." Atticus shrugged.

Superman soon went to go fly off.

"Um, Superman?" Lois called to him.

"Yes?" Superman replied, stopping himself.

"Um... How can I put this?" Lois replied. "I was just thinking, it might be nice to see each other when I wasn't, I dunno, falling out a window or something. Not that I'm not grateful for all the times you've helped me, you understand..."

Atticus looked around and saw no one around so it was safe for Lois to call Superman by his other name which was Clark.

"I understand." Superman smiled to Lois.

"You do?" Lois asked.

There was an explosion heard and a ringing sound which meant that a bank was being robbed.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Atticus complained.

"It's the First National Bank." Superman said before flying off.

"People might-" Lois tried to say, but sighed as she was alone now. "Get hurt."

"So how's it been between the two of you?" Atticus whispered to her, referring to her and Clark/Superman.

"I can't say too much..." Lois said as she walked off with him. "It's been feeling a little slow to be honest. Sometimes I think I'll never have Clark."

"Sure you will." Atticus told her.

Lois let out a small sigh as she felt a little neglected. Atticus frowned as he walked with her before going to where Clark stayed in Metropolis to go and get settled in.

"Of course, there was a big surprise coming along, and not just the future of Lois and Clark's relationship after Superman saved The President." Atticus's voice narrated.

"What was the big surprise?" Tony's voice asked.

"Well..." Atticus's voice replied.

* * *

"Congratulations about this article." Atticus told Clark, seeing that the newspaper had Superman headlining as saving The President of the United States of America.

"Thanks." Clark smiled.

Atticus soon finished unpacking.

"When you're ready, we gotta welcome someone visiting from Gotham City." Clark told him.

"I heard about that place," Atticus said. "It's always so dark and miserable... Cherry would love it there." he then added, not knowing how true that would be shown soon.

They soon left with Lois to meet the person.

* * *

They went into the place known as LEXCORP AIR FIELD which was private.

"I hear Wayne's deal with Lexcorp could run into the billions," Clark said to Lois. "He's a high-roller."

"I hear he's nothing but Gotham Trash." Lois scoffed.

"We'll have to see if he is." Atticus said.

"Rich, spoiled, and-" Lois muttered as Bruce came out of the door before she seemed attracted to him. "Absolutely gorgeous~..."

Cherry soon came out after Bruce in a black dress and followed him down as the Press surrounded them.

Cherry and Atticus soon walked into each other and looked up and down in shock with each other since they didn't know the other would be there. " **WHAT?!** "

"Ohh." The teenager's voices said, now understanding what he meant by big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you never knew that Aunt Cherry was Batman's goddaughter?" Estelle asked.

"And she never knew you were Superman's?" Akito added.

"Well, of course not," Atticus replied. "It was supposed to be kept secret after we had met them and became their helpers for whenever we visited Metropolis and Gotham City. So, yeah, this is kind of how we found out."

"Ooh." The teenagers smiled.

"So what happened next?" Vincent asked.

"Well..." Atticus then said, going back into the story.

* * *

"Guys, is my hair straight?" Lois asked Clark and Atticus as she took out her mirror.

"I think you're fine." Atticus told her.

"Excuse me, aren't you the famous Lois Lane?" Bruce asked the woman.

Lois gasped, accidentally dropping her stuff and looked at him, a bit bashfully. "Me? Famous? Hardly... I mean..." She then pointed behind her, trying to keep calm. "This is Clark Kent."

"Mr. Wayne?" Clark asked as he held his right hand out for a hand shake to Bruce.

"I read all about your adventure on Air Force One," Bruce smiled to Lois as he bent down and helped her get her stuff. "You're quite the news maker."

"Uh! Bruce, don't we have to go now?!" Cherry spoke up through her teeth.

"So, why are you in town, Mr. Wayne?" Atticus asked Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, Miss Butler, your car." A female driver told the two from Gotham, opening the door for them.

"Maybe we can discuss it over dinner," Bruce said to Lois as he seemed only interested in her. "If you're available."

"Uh, totally," Lois smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I think I'll have to check my calen-Yes."

"Smooth." Atticus smirked.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8:00," Bruce smiled to Lois before leaving. "Come along, Cherry."

"I guess I'm not invisible." Cherry nearly deadpanned as she went to follow him.

"By any chance, did you forget about something, Lois?" Atticus asked.

"Did I?" Lois smiled dreamily.

Atticus simply sighed as he waited for Lois to remember herself.

* * *

"Wasn't that your friend with Bruce Wayne?" Clark asked Atticus.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"That must be weird." Clark said.

"You have no idea..." Atticus muttered.

"So, was this before or after Superman and Lois's wedding?" Akito's voice asked, interrupting the story a bit.

"Before, feels like ancient history looking back on it now." Atticus's voice replied with a small chuckle.

"Oh, okay, just wanted to be sure, anyways, continue." Akito's voice said.

"Thank you." Atticus's voice replied.

* * *

Bruce and Cherry were getting settled into Metropolis as it was a lot different from Gotham City. Cherry seemed a little distant as they arrived at their destination of where they would be staying.

"Well, here we are." Bruce told Cherry.

"Uh-huh." Cherry replied.

Bruce soon noticed Cherry was being distant. "Is something on your mind?" He asked her, a bit concerned.

"I'm fine." Cherry replied, though she clearly wasn't as she stared off into space.

"No, you're not." Bruce told her.

Cherry turned away from him.

"This is about that boy?" Bruce asked, referring to Atticus.

"You mean Atticus?" Cherry replied. "He's just a friend."

"Then why are you so distant?" Bruce asked.

Cherry turned away from him.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." Bruce said.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Cherry said to him.

"Well, alright." Bruce said.

"Are you really gonna go out with Lois tonight?" Cherry asked.

"I don't see why not," Bruce smiled. "No lady can resist the old Wayne charm."

"Well... It has been a while since you had a date..." Cherry had to admit. "But... Doesn't Lois Lane belong to Superman?"

"Not officially actually from what I've heard." Bruce replied.

"Fair point." Cherry shrugged.

"I guess you'll stay here then?" Bruce asked her.

Cherry shrugged.

"All right... Best behavior," Bruce reminded her about when he would go out with Lois. "Also, I have to meet the person we're here to see."

"You mean Lex Luthor?" Cherry asked. "That guy is bad news."

"I'm sure he is, but I have to know what he's up to." Bruce replied.

"I don't like this..." Cherry commented based on what she knew about Lex Luthor.

"I promise that if he tries anything; I'll there to stop him." Bruce told her.

"I'm sure you will..." Cherry replied.

"Hang on..." Tony's voice said.

* * *

"Yes?" Atticus asked.

"You weren't there, how do you know this was going on?" Tony asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, Cherry told me after we went back home that time." Atticus smiled.

"Ohh." Tony said, now understanding.

"Anyway..." Atticus then said, going back in the story.

* * *

Cherry went with Bruce to meet Lex Luthor to keep an eye out just in case anything would happen and she did her best to hide her fear since this man was very dangerous.

However, Atticus went with Superman as Sayia Man to the hospital as a man was checked in and seemed to be laughing hysterically like a hyena.

"How long has he been laughing like this?" Saiya Man asked.

"They found him like this at the city dump," Daniel replied, waving his hand in front of the laughing man's face. "Lights are on, but no one's home."

"But we know who did it," Superman replied. "He's telling us right now."

"The Joker did this to him." Saiya Man said.

"Exactly." Superman nodded, even if the Joker was Batman's enemy.

The man continued to laugh out of control as he seemed to be stuck that way which was seriously dangerous because he might end up laughing himself to death. Saiya Man knew exactly that magic could help but couldn't do it with anyone around. The man continued to laugh which was truly a sorry sight to see.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Turpin." Sayia Man told the policeman.

* * *

The next day came as Cherry and Bruce were going to meet Lex in person, and where he was going to introduce to them a robot.

"Bruce Wayne, good to meet you." Lex smiled to the billionaire, shaking his hand.

"Lex Luthor," Bruce nodded to him while Cherry came next to him. "And this is my goddaughter: Cherry Butler."

"Hello." Cherry looked up briefly.

"Don't you just look beautiful and grown-up?" Lex smiled politely to her.

"Uh, thanks." Cherry said.

"Please, come with me, I have something to show you." Lex told them.

They followed the man inside and they came to watch a screen.

"I present to you a very special droid." Lex began.

"What's it called?" Cherry asked.

"I've decided to call it The Wayne/Lex T-7." Lex informed.

"Hm." Cherry replied.

They soon watched the droid on the screen as it traveled through a canyon, and where it soon arrived at the top and grabbed hold of a cube which was its target. Cherry adjusted her glasses as she watched.

"As you can see, The Wayne/Lex T-7 contrives the most difficult terrain, never losing sight of its ultimate target." Lex told the two.

"Kinda makes me think of WALL•E." Cherry commented.

They soon looked to the man with a timer.

"14.8 seconds." The man told Lex.

"Congratulations." Bruce smirked to Lex.

"Isn't this your project too?" Cherry asked her godfather.

"It is, but I'm proud of the work that both our teams have done," Bruce replied. "These robots are gonna revolutionize unman space travel."

"Actually, they're maybe useful closer to home." Lex smirked as he put his arm around the billionaire.

"Let me guess; there are more downstairs?" Cherry guessed.

"What a smart little lady you are." Lex smirked, patting her on the head.

Cherry winced to that before touching her hair out of discomfort.

They soon went downstairs to continue exploring.

"The Joint Chief has shown tremendous interest," Lex informed on their way down. "It doesn't take much imagination to invision these robots on the battlefield."

"Except I won't allow it." Bruce told Lex.

Cherry hid a small smirk to that.

"What?" Lex asked Bruce.

"Cherry and I don't like guns." Bruce replied.

"Especially since it brings back a bad past to Bruce." Cherry added.

"Well, Bruce, I think I have something to say about this." Lex smirked innocently.

"Not according to our deal. All technological applications need my approval first," Bruce replied as he went to the elevator with Cherry. "Blame it on me, Lex. Tell your pals at the Pentagon I just don't have the imagination."

"Smart decision." Cherry told Bruce.

"I'm a smart man." Bruce replied.

"Oh, brother." Cherry smirked playfully.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

Cherry sat on the bed, looking at a book she was given.

"Well, I best get going." Bruce told her as he had a date.

"Have a nice date." Cherry said.

"Thank you, you behave yourself, alright?" Bruce told her.

"I will." Cherry replied.

Bruce nodded and then left to go on a date with Lois. Cherry soon began to read the book she had.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile..._**

"I can't believe Lois would really consider going out with Bruce Wayne." Clark sulked.

"Well... You never really gave her a chance to spend some time with you..." Atticus said with a small shrug. "And you did kinda fly off to handle those guys that were robbing the national bank before Lois could finish her sentence."

Clark soon remembered that and felt a little shameful.

"I'm sorry, Clark, but that's what I'm seeing, and where Lois is free to date whoever she wants." Atticus told his godfather.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Clark sighed. "Um... How's school going by the way?" he then asked to change the subject.

"School's fine, but Mr. Kraft is so annoying and strict..." Atticus rolled his eyes about one man in his school. "I think he's trying to become the dictator of the school or something."

"He can't be that bad." Clark said.

"Sheesh..." Atticus rolled his eyes. "I don't know what his problem is, though I swear he was crushing on Sabrina's Aunt Zelda during one of the Parent Teacher Nights."

"That's, uh, interesting." Clark said.

"I don't know what his deal is..." Atticus shrugged as he settled in.

"You keeping up to your exercises?" Clark asked.

This made Atticus smile as that was always fun to talk about. "Oh, you bet I am!"

"Good to hear." Clark smiled.

"Also eating all my vegetables." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, but you always do that." Clark smirked playfully.

"Fair enough." Atticus smirked back before seeing Clark bringing out a arm wrestling table.

"Well, if I'm gonna stay inside, I might as well make some use." Clark chuckled.

"Aw, gee, little old me with big old you?" Atticus asked innocently.

Clark soon set the table down in front of them. "Let's see how strong you've gotten." He smirked.

Atticus rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles. Clark then grabbed his hand and they began to arm-wrestle. The two of them began to try and get the other's hand on the table.

"This almost makes the times you're in school worth it." Clark joked.

"Don't forget, I'm on the football team." Atticus smirked with a grunt as he was now starting to get Clark hand to the table.

"Yeah, yeah," Clark chuckled as he tried to move his hand back to put Atticus's down on the table. "Don't get too cocky."

"I never get cocky." Atticus smirked.

The two of them kept going at this.

* * *

While they had their arm wrestling match, Bruce and Lois were at their date.

"So, he just appears when there's trouble?" Bruce asked Lois. "No special signal?"

"He's not like your Batman, thank goodness." Lois replied.

"Then how do you contact him?" Bruce asked.

"Committing a felony helps," Lois replied as she stirred her drink before giving a small chuckle. "Listen, you seem awfully interested in Superman. You want me to fix you two up and maybe your little lady friend can go out with Sayia Man?"

"Sorry," Bruce winked bashfully. "Besides, I don't think Cherry would be interested in him."

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that I was hoping to get away from the subject of the 'Man of Steel' for one night," Lois replied with a small smile. "I've been a little too consumed with him lately."

Bruce soon stood up and took her hand. "Maybe we could change subjects." He suggested as he walked towards the dance floor with her where other people were dancing together.

"No more men in tights?" Lois smirked.

"Deal." Bruce smirked back as he took a hold of her.

The two soon smiled to each other and began to share their own dance among the other couples.

* * *

Back at Clark's apartment room, Atticus was seen as the one that won the match as Clark rubbed his arm.

"Well, I can tell you've been practicing," Clark smiled to Atticus. "I'm proud."

"Thanks, I just had to show you what I could do after our last meeting," Atticus smiled back. "So, wanna go and ask someone if they've seen The Joker?"

"Hmm... Yes, I suppose that would be fine." Clark replied.

"I never thought that we would ever have to tangle with him since he's from Gotham." Atticus said.

They soon went out and were soon at a bar. The bouncer glared since Atticus was under 21.

"He's with me." Clark told the bouncer so that Atticus could be let in.

The bouncer soon let them both in. Atticus looked around with Clark as the patrons were going out their normal business.

"Uh... Has anyone seen or heard from the man known as The Joker?" Atticus spoke up. He hoped one of the men in the bar would speak up next.

The men glanced at Atticus.

"Take it easy, fellas, don't want any trouble." Atticus said to them.

"The Joker, ya say?" A man's voice asked in the back, showing who looked like a sailor captain of some type.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

Clark soon went with Atticus to talk with this man who seemed to know who they were talking about.

"Who hasn't seen a joker around this town?" The man asked, seeming to misunderstand.

"No, no, I meant the villain, The Joker." Atticus said.

"Ohh... Him..." The man replied. "Isn't he from Gotham City?"

"This is getting us nowhere." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"You can say that again." Clark sighed.

* * *

Two figures were soon seen jumping from roof-to-roof. They were soon revealed as they landed on the roof of a night club.

"I hate doing that..." Cherry groaned to herself.

"You did much better than the first time." Batman told her.

"Darn astigmatism." Cherry grumbled before looking through the window.

"You might wanna change so no one recognizes you just in case." Batman told her.

Cherry brought out her costume and bowed her head as something unusual happened. It seemed as if the dark shadows surrounded her and engulfed her into the darkness and she was suddenly changed into her superhero outfit and she then looked ready and determined.

"That's a good girl," Batman approved. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Something like Gothika, I guess," Cherry shrugged. "It came to me in a dream while you were gone."

"That sounds perfect." Batman said.

Cherry looked in the window and her eyes widened. "Uh, I don't think I'm old enough to go in there," she then told him, a bit nervously since there were women in cages. "Maybe I should stay out here."

"Are you sure?" Batman asked her. "I'd hate to leave you all by yourself."

"Ah, I'm fine, what could happen?" Cherry shrugged.

"Fair enough since there's no one up here." Batman said.

"Have fun." Cherry told him.

"Yeah, good luck." Batman huffed slightly before going inside.

* * *

Cherry then watched him go as she stayed by the window, hugging her knees. It seemed to be a fun evening for everyone in the club until Batman swooped in, shattering the window's glass as he had some questions. Cherry hoped for the guys in the club sake's that they would have the answers to Batman's questions. The music stopped and everyone felt scared and nervous about seeing The Dark Knight.

"It's been a long time, Blinko." Batman glared to the man he was looking at.

The woman beside the man soon ran off, feeling scared. Cherry began to watch everything from the window.

"I heard your boss Carlini has been replaced," Batman glared to the man. "We need to talk!"

One man soon took out his gun only for it to be struck away by a Baterrang. The people soon panicked and ran away.

"Ooh, look at 'em scramble." Cherry hid a small smirk.

Two men soon tried to attack Batman only for him to punch them both out. Cherry punched from the window like she was pretending from a fighting video game.

The man soon ran off to his other members. "Get him!" he then told them.

Batman soon grabbed a cage with a woman still inside of it and tossed it towards the running men to hit them and they fell over. A man with a gun soon started to shoot at Batman. Batman of course dodged the shots while running and dodging before tying the man up with one of his weapons. The man soon stumbled from that and fell right over. Binko soon tried to get out the doors as a Baterrang flew towards the door and stabbed inside of it, trapping him.

"Yeah, he's got him." Cherry smirked.

Someone seemed to come right behind her.

"Where's The Joker?" Batman snarled.

"Who knows? Makin' ha-ha with Harley Quinn?" Blinko smirked until he was pulled tighter. "I don't know! Honest! I never went back after he muscled him! I don't want nothing to do with that clown."

"That's enough," A familiar Man of Steel told Batman as he grabbed his wrist. "I think you've got your answer."

* * *

"What the-? When did _he_ arrive?" Cherry asked.

"Hey, buddy." Sayia Man's voice said behind her.

Cherry yelped and nearly fell through the broken window since she didn't know he was there and was now dangling from the height which made her a bit nervous. She was soon helped up and where they both soon saw Superman get thrown across the room as he landed on a table. Blinko soon got up since he wasn't held anymore and then began to run. Superman soon shoved Batman against the doors once he got up.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Cherry called out with an excited smirk.

"I heard you were crazy; I didn't think you were stupid." Superman said before using his X-ray vision to see who Batman was under the mask.

Sayia Man and Cherry soon came down to the two superhero men.

"Bruce Wayne...?" Superman muttered.

"You peeked." Batman glared.

"I won't have vigilantes in my town." Superman warned him.

"You'll be rid of me as soon as I find The Joker." Batman glowered.

"That may not be soon enough." Superman retorted.

"No?" Cherry glared at him, feeling annoyed with him and soon took out a piece of the dragon from Batman's belt. "Look at it! Look at it! LOOK AT IT! **I WANT _ALL_ OF YOU TO LOOK AT IT!**"

Superman soon groaned out of pain but not much as it was just a piece of it.

"It doesn't take much, does it?" Batman huffed to Superman. "The Joker has 20 pounds more where this came from. I thought you might want to know."

Cherry smirked to Superman before tossing it and it ended up landing in a glass of wine on the table beside The Man of Steel.

"That was _mean_!" Sayia Man told Cherry in a scolding tone.

"Cry me a river." Cherry replied, almost nastily.

Saiya Man soon used his magic to teleport the piece away. Cherry soon went off with Batman in a mysterious way.

* * *

"Oh, Daddy, that sounds so mean of Aunt Cherry." Estelle pouted.

"Yeah, well, your Aunt Cherry had her moments of being mean." Mo said.

"Doesn't everybody sometimes anyway?" Vincent asked, a bit sheepish as he remembered when they were with the Loonatics and he was influenced by Captain Pollution which made him into a bully against his own siblings and cousin.

"Fair point." Estelle said.

"So what happened next?" Tony asked.

"Well, that night, Superman and I went back to his place to cool down since it had been a long day and decided to maybe get some sleep." Atticus replied.

* * *

"Look, we had a long day, why don't we cool down and get some sleep?" Atticus suggested as he began to undress out of his uniform and decided to put on his pajamas.

The phone soon went off.

Clark decided to answer it. "Hello?"

 ** _'Hi. I just wanted to let you know I'll be in late tomorrow,'_** Lois said on the other line. ** _'I'm having breakfast with Bruce.'_**

"Isn't that special?" Clark said out of disapproval as he threw his superhero outfit on the bed.

Atticus looked over as he knew that couldn't be good as he went to brush his teeth.

 ** _'Do I detect a note of disapproval?'_ **Lois asked.

"You were the one who compared him to garbage." Clark defended as he slid on his glasses.

After finishing brushing his teeth, Atticus came out and soon saw a tracking device on his godfather's cape and recognized the shape.

 ** _'Well, I was wrong,'_** Lois smiled on the other line, sounding like she was in love. **_'He's very thoughtful, and much deeper than the gossip mongers would let you believe.'_**

"Wouldn't I know?" Clark growled as he picked up the tracking chip, looking peeved.

Atticus and Clark soon went to the balcony window to see if they were followed.

 ** _'I'll let you go, so you count sheep or whatever you Kansas boys dream about. Bye.'_** Lois said before hanging up.

Batman was soon watching with binoculars on a far away tower and smirked with a thumb's up before gliding off into the night.

"Touche." Clark glared as he crushed the tracking device with his strength.

"Hmph." Atticus pouted.

"Atticus..." Clark said. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?" Atticus asked.

Clark soon said something that made Atticus's heart sink. "I don't want you to be friends with Cherry anymore."

"What? But me and Cherry have been friends ever sense we were kids." Atticus frowned.

"I don't think you should be friends anymore if she hangs around that Batman person." Clark told him, a bit firmly.

"W-What am I gonna tell Cherry?!" Atticus asked, almost heartbroken.

* * *

Atticus bowed his head in present day as remembering that made him a little solemn, even if it was in the past and everyone gave him quiet patience to hear about more as it was quite the tear jerker.


	4. Chapter 4

After a moment, Atticus pulled himself together.

"The next day wasn't easy for me." Atticus frowned.

"I bet..." Mo frowned back since she wasn't there then, feeling bad for him.

* * *

The next day came at the Daily Planet while Atticus thought about what Clark told him as he felt just terrible for what he had to do now, and where it didn't help that Bruce and Cherry came into the Daily Planet.

"...The Senator declined... Comment..." Lois said as she typed on the computer with a smile before getting kissed on the cheek.

"And not a moment too soon." Bruce smirked to her.

Cherry simply rolled her eyes playfully at her godfather before going over to her best friend.

"That was kind of mean of you what you did to Superman last night." Atticus said to her, his voice breaking a bit.

"Yeah... Whatever..." Cherry shrugged with a small smirk. "It was a little joke."

"A little joke? You know as well as I do that Kryptonite is his weakness even if it is just a piece of it." Atticus glared with the same result in his voice.

Cherry just shrugged with a small smirk. "What's got ya down? You look like someone just died."

Atticus looked at her.

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry, Atticus..." Cherry said, thinking that's why he was really looking at her like that.

"No, no, that's not reason why." Atticus frowned.

"Oh..." Cherry said. "What's up then?"

Atticus sighed. "Cherry, we can't be friends anymore." he then said to her the best he could without breaking.

"What?! Why?!" Cherry asked.

"...I'm sorry, Cherry..." Atticus said to her. "I... I can't be friends with someone who... Lives in the shadows all the time. All you are are just dark and gloomy, a-a-and you're insensitive towards other people who aren't yourself! All you think about is yourself!"

"I so do not!" Cherry glared.

"Oh, really?" Atticus glared back. "Then why didn't you tell me that your godfather was Batman AKA Bruce Wayne?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me _your_ godfather was Superman/Clark Kent?" Cherry glared back before muttering. "And his dumb weakness."

"What did you say?" Atticus asked.

"What? Can't hear me with your super-hearing?" Cherry glared.

"I did you hear you; I just wanted you to say that again." Atticus glared back.

Lois saw this and apologized to Bruce and told him that she would be right back before going over to see what was going on. Bruce nodded as he didn't seem to mind waiting.

"Ah, I'm just saying that he's the big strong Man of Steel and yet his weakness comes from his home planet," Cherry said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room."

"You're not a lady!" Atticus glared as he pulled her back as she walked off. "You're nothing but a Bat Pest!"

"You take that back!" Cherry glared.

"If you don't like it, why don't you crawl back into the Bat Cave?" Atticus glared back. "You call yourself a perky goth, but... YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A _JERKY_ GOTH! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE MET A WHINING EMO LIKE YOU! Why don't you do the world a favor and just GET LOST?! **NO ONE WOULD EVEN NOTICE!** "

Cherry gasped as that seemed to actually hurt. Atticus soon let her go before leaving his best friend and didn't even look at his godfather as he went to the men's room.

"Well... Fine! I don't need you anyway!" Cherry called out with a glare. "Who needs a friend like you anyway?!"

* * *

Atticus wiped his eyes as he came into the men's room and looked quite emotional about what had just happened, and where that wasn't a good sign with his powers.

"Atticus?" Clark asked as he came in. "Are you okay?"

"Seven years..." Atticus mumbled.

"Pardon?" Clark asked.

"I was friends with that girl for seven years!" Atticus told him. "Sure, she's rough around the edges, but we needed to become friends!"

Crystal spikes started to appear as Atticus was upset.

"It'll be alright..." Clark told him. "You'll get over her." He then decided to leave Atticus alone for a bit.

"How can I get over Cherry?" Atticus replied as he bowed his head. "I didn't just lose a friend... I lost my sister..." he then said due to how close he and Cherry were, almost like siblings.

The crystal spikes began to appear everywhere. Cherry soon came back in with her head low as she sat down in a chair in front of Bruce as he eyed Lois eagerly. She soon saw crystal spikes appearing and where she knew what that meant.

Cherry poked one spike and flinched as it stung a bit. "Oh... Maybe I should go back and apologize..." she then wondered while suckling on her pricked finger. She soon saw Clark walking away from the men's restroom. " _You_ did this, didn't you?" Cherry glared to him.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

Unknown to either of them, Atticus heard what was going on.

"You made Atticus stop being friends with me," Cherry glared. "He was just fine and then you made him act like this!"

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Clark sighed to her. "It's rude to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

The crystal spikes started to go towards Clark now. Clark soon looked down and flinched.

"You _did_ do it!" Cherry said to Clark. " _You_ made Atticus upset!"

"You're right, Cherry." Atticus said as he came out.

"Why?!" Cherry asked Clark.

"Because of _him_." Clark pointed firmly to Bruce.

Atticus thought back of last night found this unimpressive.

"Clark, keep an eye on Bruce, will you? I'll be right back." Lois said as she decided to leave the room.

Atticus soon calmed down and where the crystal spikes went away.

"Jeez, those things are scary." Cherry muttered.

Atticus looked to her and Cherry acted like she didn't say anything.

"She never stops, does she?" Bruce smiled about Lois.

"No, she does not." Atticus said.

"Not that I've noticed," Clark added. "Any luck finding The Comedian?"

"Three nights and not so much as a green hair..." Bruce replied in regret.

"Well, you have been dividing your time between work, Cherry, and Lois." Clark said.

"Is that a problem?" Bruce replied.

"Let's just say I'm concerned," Clark defended. "Your reputation is... Dubious. In and out of costume."

"Don't worry. I'm taking Lois quite seriously," Bruce smiled. "Besides, it seems to me, you had your chance."

Cherry was heard grunting as she banged her head on the wall as Bruce continued to swoon over Lois. She just groaned as she begged for it to stop, but it seemed as though it wouldn't. Atticus looked concerned to Cherry's actions.

"So, Mr. Wayne, ready to sweep me off my feet?" Lois smiled to Bruce.

 _'Please let this end, please let this end, please let this end.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Be seein' you." Bruce smirked to Clark as he linked arms with Lois and they walked off together.

* * *

"You didn't plan this, did you?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"No! Honest!" Cherry defended.

"Driving you crazy?" Atticus guessed.

"You have no idea." Cherry said.

"Do you _like_ Lois?" Atticus asked.

Cherry shrugged. "I never really got to spend any time with her, but I know that she's important to Clark."

"She sure is," Atticus said. "And how about Bruce? Does he have anyone that's important to him?"

"Lots of girls come and go..." Cherry shrugged. "No one really seems to stick around very long."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Lois is just falling into his trap," Cherry said. "Bruce is just a ladies man."

"Again, whoa." Atticus said.

Clark looked over to them. Cherry looked back and stepped several inches back from Atticus. Atticus knew exactly why she did that and understood.

"I really hope that friend of yours is being good to Lois." Clark said to Cherry as he came toward the two, trying to hide some jealousy.

"Um, I'm sure he is, sir," Cherry replied. "Bruce is always a gentleman."

"With how he's dressed, I'm not surprised." Atticus said.

Clark gave a small pout.

"Uh, I better go." Cherry said before she suddenly dashed away.

"You know, this might be a sign that you have to start making a balance between your hero life and your personal life with Lois." Atticus told Clark.

"You really think so?" Clark asked.

"Totally." Atticus nodded.

"Hmm... Perhaps you're right." Clark replied as he paused to think about it.

"Hopefully nothing bad happens." Atticus said.

Clark just sighed about that since the girl of his dreams was with Bruce. Cherry poked her head out as she watched them since she wasn't sure what else she could do with Bruce out with Lois again, and where she just decided to follow them.

"Oh, Cherry..." Atticus sighed a little softly.

"It's better than doing nothing." Cherry said.

Atticus frowned, but wasn't upset enough to make his crystal spikes and bowed his head.

* * *

The teenagers couldn't help but frown to Atticus as that had to be hard on him since he and Cherry had been friends for what felt like their whole lives.

"I'm starting to think that those two were kind of jerks." Tony said, referring to Superman and Batman.

"Did you include Superman in that thought?!" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, calm down." Mo told her husband.

"Well, you did kind of make it sound like Superman and Batman were kind of being jerks." Akito told his dad.

Atticus looked to them before sighing. "Well, that's how I remember it anyway... I guess they did get a little cocky back then..." he then said to them, having to admit that Tony had a point.

"So, what happened next?" Megan asked.

"Cherry decided to catch up with Bruce and Lois... And, that was the downside of Cherry at the time..." Atticus said before sighing. "Man, I wish I could've been there to help."


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry soon walked along and ran into Bruce as he opened the door for Lois somewhere. "Uh... Hey, Bruce..." she smiled sheepishly.

"Cherry? What are you doing here?" Bruce asked.

"Bored?" Cherry shrugged. She could tell Bruce wasn't buying that. "Really! I am!" she told him.

"All right... If you say so..." Bruce replied with a small shrug.

The three of them soon went to sit down at a table for three.

"This isn't awkward, is it?" Cherry smirked to Lois. "If it is, maybe you should go."

"No, it's fine," Lois smiled to her. "It'll be nice to get to know you better too, Bruce has told me so much about you."

"H-He has?" Cherry asked. "What has he told you?"

"How much he loves it whenever you come over, you're like the daughter he never had, he really cares a big deal about you." Lois smiled.

Cherry felt touched after hearing that. Bruce hid a small smirk to Cherry.

"Well... I guess you could stay if you would like." Cherry then said, almost bashful.

Bruce rolled his eyes playfully.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Marc's voice said.

"Wait for it..." Atticus's voice replied.

Bruce gave Cherry a couple of 50 dollar bills to let her buy whatever she wanted to eat as he looked to Lois dreamily.

"There it is." Marc's voice said.

"It gets worse, actually." Atticus's voice said.

* * *

Cherry was soon eating some cheesecake as Bruce and Lois stood together by the moonlight.

"This city is gorgeous at night." Lois smiled.

"Is it? I wasn't looking at it." Bruce told her.

Lois glanced at him for that before smiling bashfully as he clearly meant her.

"Lois, about Clark Kent... Are you and he... Uh...?" Bruce began to ask.

"No, Bruce," Lois smiled as she grabbed his arm. "Your only competition flew away sometime ago."

Cherry now looked concerned.

Bruce and Lois were then about to kiss on the lips as Cherry looked paranoid, but to make matters worse...

"My... You _do_ live dangerously..." A voice smirked before they looked over and saw that it was The Joker. "Don't you realize you're moving in on Superman's main squeeze?"

" _Now_? You choose to show up _now_?!" Cherry glared.

"Don't you like surprises, little Baby Bat?~" The Joker smirked, pinching her cheek.

Cherry glared and growled to that, looking annoyed, but looked over as a few henchmen rushed over with guns. The Joker soon grabbed Lois with a buzzed hand, making her shriek and fall over, knocked out, into his arms.

"Oh, why, you evil man!" Cherry glared.

"Take your hands off her, you-" Bruce added.

The henchmen then started to shoot their guns at the two with wicked smirks on their faces.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped.

The men continued to shoot as Cherry and Bruce backed up and ended up falling off of the building balcony which made them scream for their lives.

"See that they're street pizza!" The Joker smirked once it all stopped and the henchmen stopped shooting. "In this town, some flying fool could've caught them!"

The henchmen soon went to make sure that Bruce and Cherry were done for. They soon landed on a lift that happened to be there, luckily for them.

"Ugh... My back..." Cherry groaned.

The henchmen soon went back to shooting since they had survived the fall.

"This isn't my day..." Cherry muttered.

Bruce soon pulled a lever to send them further down to safety. The floor was soon broken open and Cherry let out a very loud yelp as she eventually got hit in her arm. The two of them soon caught onto the edge of the building. A couple gasped as the lift soon crashed down inches in front of them.

"Well, aren't we tenacious?" The Joker's voice mocked as more shots were fired.

"I don't feel so good..." Cherry said, almost gasping as she suddenly turned pale from being shot in the arm.

The two of them soon looked behind them and found The Joker's blimp.

"Catch ya next time, Brucey and Cherry!" The Joker laughed maniacally as he rode away with Harley Quinn.

* * *

Later on, the police came along with Superman and Sayia Man.

"Oh, you're hurt." Sayia Man frowned to Cherry.

"J-Just a flesh wound..." Cherry said softly.

Saiya Man soon helped Cherry with her wound. Cherry looked very sick due to the blood loss.

"It's okay..." Sayia Man told Cherry as he helped her out.

"No thanks, I'm allergic to purple..." Cherry said, starting to get woozy from her injury.

Saiya Man soon finished bandaging the wound.

"How do my feet smell if they don't have a nose?" Cherry asked.

"I think you need to go to bed after this." Sayia Man smirked playfully.

"But the princess needs the special cookie to save the kingdom." Cherry said.

Sayia Man patted her on the head. "Oh, Cherry, please do get better, I'm starting to miss getting made fun of for existing."

"Okay, Mr. Easter Bunny, I won't tell anyone about the fortress of chocolate in Atlantis." Cherry said.

"Swell, now Gotham's sending us their wackos," Mr. Turpin complained. "Don't worry Mr. Wayne, S.C.U. will get her back safely."

"Thank you, Inspector." Bruce replied.

Turpin then nodded and took his leave.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how do you feel, Cherry?" Bruce asked his goddaughter.

"B as in elephant." Cherry replied.

"Does that answer your question?" Saiya Man asked.

"It sort of does..." Bruce sighed before looking to Superman. "You realize, Lois is just bait."

"I'll be careful." Superman muttered, crossing his arms.

"I'll go with him while you take Cherry to bed." Saiya Man told Bruce.

"I don't wanna grow up, I'm a Toys Я Us kid~" Cherry sang in the background.

"Careful won't cut it," Bruce warned Superman. "With the Joker, expect the unexpected."

"Maybe you should remember that." Superman huffed before flying away.

Saiya Man soon handed Cherry over to Bruce before flying off. Cherry seemed to laugh almost like an idiot before she eventually fell asleep once the morphine kicked in.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Bruce said to Cherry as he soon carried her.

"Just in case he might have Kryptonite, we better have lead suits." Atticus said.

"So this was also before you used your magic to get rid of your weakness and Superman's weakness to Kryptonite?" Akito's voice interrupted.

"Well, yeah, but it was also the day I used my magic to make us invulnerable to Kryptonite." Atticus's voice replied.

"Ohh, okay, continue." Akito's voice said.

"I really like the way you think." Superman told his godson.

"I try." Atticus smirked innocently.

The two of them soon flew off to where the lead suits would be.

"Here, it even has a Super emblem." Atticus smiled to his godfather.

* * *

The two of them soon got into their lead suits. Atticus adjusted himself and then looked ready. Superman nodded to him and then flew off with him once they were settled in and after sometime, they arrived where The Joker, Harley Quinn, and Lois were.

"I don't know much about the Joker like Cherry does, but I'm not gonna hold back any punches." Atticus whispered to himself firmly.

The two of them soon flew through the roof. They then landed and looked prepared for anything.

"More powerful than a locomotive, and just about as subtle." The Joker smirked.

Superman and Saiya Man soon came out into the light to show they were in their lead suits.

"Ooh... I'm flattered you both put on your Sunday best!" The Joker smirked.

"Where is she, Joker?" Superman demanded.

"Forget about Lois." The Joker smirked at first, backing up.

Superman and Saiya Man soon went right up to him.

"Feast your eyes on _THIS_!" The Joker then smirked as he pulled out the dragon.

Superman and Saiya Man simply smirked as the dragon didn't affect either of them before they both looked serious as they continued going up to the villain. This made the Joker suddenly feel very, very nervous.

"Now, I'll only ask you once more." Superman glared, gripping the villain by his shirt.

"You better answer the question." Saiya Man told the Joker.

The Joker felt nervous as the dragon didn't weaken the Man of Steel and he now had no choice but to show the two of them where he had kept Lois. "I don't understand! I had it all planned so perfectly!" He then sulked in defeat.

Superman and Sayia Man found Lois tied up and dangling as she was kept hostage by the mad clown. The two heroes were about to get Lois down.

"Oh, wait! That's it!" The Joker smiled with a snap of his fingers in inspiration.

"What?" Superman and Sayia Man asked him.

"Silly me... I forgot the acid!" The Joker smirked, shooting acid from his flower.

Both of them were soon hit by the acid. The Joker grinned to that and then tossed the dragon statue at them. Superman groaned as he found himself feeling very weak from the substance.

"Aww, what's the matter, Supey?" The Joker smirked before kicking Superman away easily. "No steam left in the old locomotive?" He soon heard Saiya Man's groan and soon found another victim to kick.

"You... Monster..." Sayia Man glared only to get kicked suddenly.

The Joker soon did a celebratory dance and decided to shock them both with his hand buzzer to add insult to injury. "I hope you're taking notes." The Joker smirked at Lois before getting a call.

Lois muffled and glared at him from where she dangled.

"Not now." The Joker growled on his phone.

'But Puddin', Batman's headed your way!' Harley's voice warned.

"Get out." The Joker told her before hanging up.

Lois continued to muffle.

"Pardon my hasty exit, we have a pest control problem," The Joker bowed to her before coming to the two fallen heroes with a smirk. "Feel free to expire any time!" he then took his exit.

Saiya Man began to grunt as he tried to recite a spell.

Batman soon came to them after a while, seeing them down on the floor. He picked up the dragon before looking up to Lois to leave briefly. "I'll be back in a moment." He told her before running off, only for the doors to close behind him before he could get out. He soon heard The Joker's laughter and began to look around before seeing The Joker and Harley Quinn on a TV screen.

"Two for the price of one, I love it!" The Joker laughed as gas began to fill the room. "And the best part is, you're all going out with a smile~"

"Have a happy-" Harley Quinn waved before the dragon statue was soon thrown at the screen, shattering it.

Batman began to look around for something to heat through the wall sense the two super powered heroes were weak with the kryptonite in the room. "Hydrochloric Acid..." He said as he found one tank. "It would week to heat out the wall."

"Wait!" Superman cried out as he strained himself. "K-Kryptonite..."

Batman soon used the Hydrchloric Acid on the Kryptonite causing it to melt. Superman soon tried to stand up and Batman actually decided to help him out.

"Snap out of it, Kent, or Joker gets the last laugh." Batman told Superman.

Saiya Man soon stood up, but stumbled but tried to stay up before his godfather helped him stay up. Superman soon helped him while Batman helped both of them into the air so that they could save Lois from her hostage situation.

"Keep your heads down." Superman told the others before going to the doors and rammed it down with his head.

They soon went to the camera room.

* * *

The two villains were shook from what had happened.

"Uh-oh! They're loose!" Harley Quinn told her boss.

"That's not fair!" The Joker cried out before going to escape with her.

They didn't make it to the door just as Superman and Saiya Man burst through the wall.

"It's over, Joker." Superman glared.

"It's only begun, Supey!" The Joker smirked before throwing out a bag of marbles, making them all roll around the floor while he ran off with Harley Quinn.

"He's gotta be kidding." Superman said before starting to make a run for it.

Suddenly, the marbles began to explode, showing that they weren't any ordinary marbles.

"You were saying?" Sayia Man asked.

"They're grenades!" Superman gasped.

"Expect the unexpected." Batman told them before leaving with Lois.

* * *

Superman and Sayia Man soon jumped into the hole as the marbles exploded and they ended up in the parking lot.

"Thank you..." Superman smiled to Batman. "I couldn't have saved Lois without your help."

"I'm aware of that." Batman said before taking out a remote and clicked a button from it, and it summoned one of his vehicles. He brought out his grappling hook and attached it so that he could fly off into the night.

"Bruce!" Lois suddenly gasped. "Bruce Wayne, and Cherry, they were with me when Joker. Are they alright, do you guys know?"

"They're fine," Superman said as he watched Batman go off. "Just fine."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day soon came.

Cherry yelled out and she soon sat up before looking confused. "Where am I?"

"We're in Metropolis, Cherry, you gave me quite a scare." Bruce told her.

"What happened?" Cherry asked.

"You were shot." Bruce said.

"I-I got shot...?" Cherry asked as her face paled. She soon saw where she got shot and remembered everything.

Bruce soon handed her a glass of water. "Compliments of Alfred." he then told her.

"I owe him one." Cherry said before taking the drink.

* * *

While Cherry was finishing her drink and getting dressed, there was a press conference at what was the remains of the building.

"I wish to assure all of Metropolis that this explosion was non-nuclear, and it presents no danger to the community," Lex smiled innocently. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." he soon said before walking away.

The people soon cried out to get his attention, still having many questions, but Lex's driver blocked them.

"She sure knows how to block people from getting any more questions asked." Atticus told his godfather.

"She has to be if she's with Lex." Clark replied.

"What could've possessed me to trust that clown?" Lex whispered to his driver which was overheard by Clark.

"You heard that too, right?" Clark whispered to his godson since they both had super-hearing.

"I sure did." Atticus nodded quietly.

A text was soon sent to Atticus's phone and it was from Cherry saying 'Lunch?'.

"Uh, Clark, I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some stuff for my family." Atticus told his godfather so that he could see Cherry in private so that they could talk.

"Oh, uh, okay." Clark told him.

"I won't be long." Atticus promised.

"All right, keep your phone on you." Clark told him.

Atticus nodded and then walked off on his own to go and find Cherry, using his phone to track her down.

* * *

After a while, he soon found her. Cherry seemed to be leaning under a pizza shop.

"Cherry! You're okay." Atticus smiled before suddenly hugging her.

Cherry normally would've made fun of Atticus for hugging her or try to avoid it, but this time, she actually hugged him back. The two of them soon had lunch together.

"Cherry, I'm so relieved that you're alright." Atticus smiled.

"No biggie..." Cherry said. "I knew I was gonna be fine the whole time."

"I was worried about you." Atticus said.

"You know, I was worried too..." Cherry admitted. "When I fell asleep, I had the most horrible vision."

"You had a vision?" Atticus asked in shock since Cherry wasn't known for having visions.

"I think it was..." Cherry said as we were shown flashes of Cherry in a gown instead of her normal clothes and she seemed to be somewhere foggy that seemed like it could be good or bad, but she couldn't tell and she soon saw a sign that told her where she was and the sign read PURGATORY.

"I wonder what it means?" Atticus said.

"But I thought Aunt Cherry was immortal, Dad..." Akito's voice said. "How could she have a near-death experience?"

* * *

"She _is_ immortal, but someone can kill her, so she can't die by nature, but... It's not a pretty story for when a vampire is killed... No matter what, they end up in The Bad Place, and not in Heaven." Atticus explained.

"Ohh." Akito said.

"What exactly is purgatory?" Megan asked.

"It's when someone dies and they have to have someone decide whether they can go to Heaven or The Bad Place, it's like a judgement realm." Estelle replied.

"Poor Aunt Cherry," Vincent frowned. "That sounds awful."

"But she's still alive." Estelle said.

"Well... Yeah..." Vincent then said sheepishly.

"Anyway..." Atticus said before going on.

* * *

"So... You died...?" Atticus asked in the story.

"I thought maybe I was..." Cherry said, rubbing her arm. "I found a bench and sat down on it for what felt like forever, and then someone came up to me and told me that it wasn't my time yet... Then... Suddenly... I woke up and Bruce told me I had been shot."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Atticus, I really think I died for a minute..." Cherry said to him. "Um... I'm sorry for making fun of Clark that night at the club... I guess I was kind of a jerk."

"And sorry about saying those things back at the Daily Planet." Atticus frowned.

"Oh... Atticus, I'm really sorry!" Cherry soon cried out. "I don't know why I did it. Bruce is just driving me so crazy lately!"

"It's okay and I understand how it's driving you crazy since he's been going out with Lois lately." Atticus said.

Someone soon came by to give them pizza and then walked off.

"It's okay though..." Cherry said before looking away with puppy dog eyes as she seemed upset about something. "We don't have to stay friends. Maybe it's best because of how different we are."

"No way, Cherry," Atticus said. "We're best friends and we'll always be friends."

Cherry looked away.

"Cherry... Are you crying...?" Atticus asked, almost sounding heartbroken.

"N-No." Cherry lied.

Atticus frowned. Cherry soon looked down and wiped one eye as a tear was clearly on it and she soon took a slice of pizza and began to eat it to hide her true emotions. Atticus frowned as he could tell Cherry was sad and was just hiding her emotions. Cherry kept eating until she found that she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Let it out..." Atticus insisted. "It'll help make you feel better."

"Oh, I can't hold it in anymore!" Cherry yelped. "I don't want us to stop being friends!"

"I don't want us to stop either!" Atticus said to her, feeling just as emotional. "They think they know what's best for us, but they're wrong!"

"Exactly!" Cherry replied.

"So, exactly!" Atticus agreed.

They soon held each other to make up as friends again as they seemed depressed to not be friends anymore. They both soon got an idea of how to stop their friendship from ending. Cherry wiped her eyes after they broke out of the hug and she began to eat another slice of pizza.

"I think I know what to do." Atticus said.

"Me too!" Cherry said. "Uh... You go first."

"No, you go first." Atticus said.

"Okay, how about we both say our ideas at the same time?" Cherry suggested.

"Sounds good." Atticus nodded.

"Okay..." Cherry said.

The two soon took a deep breath and said their ideas in unison and which were the same idea.

"It'll be fool proof... But... It's just between you and me." Cherry said.

"I agree..." Atticus said to her. "We can't tell Bruce or Clark the whole thing, they might ruin it."

"Totally." Cherry said.

"Feel better?" Atticus smiled.

Cherry looked to him before taking another piece of pizza and ate it, though slower and calmer than earlier, showing she was feeling a little bit better.

"I'll take that as a yes." Atticus smiled.

"Do you have to be right all the time?" Cherry muffled.

Atticus simply shrugged innocently.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him after finishing the pizza.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Atticus smiled.

Cherry was happy that Atticus was alright then.

* * *

Eventually, they finished their pizza and then took a small walk together to make the most of it until they would have to separate since Clark forbade Atticus from being friends with Cherry again, and where to make sure Atticus's made up story was real, they got some things for his family.

"I guess it'll be the adventures of Atticus from now on." Cherry said, a little solemnly.

"No way." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged.

"Okay, be honest," Atticus said before taking out a T-Shirt. "You think my mom would like this?"

"I'd get her a box of a treat she really likes that she can't get back home." Cherry advised.

"Sounds perfect." Atticus smiled.

"I usually do that for my mom whenever I go away somewhere and she's back home." Cherry said.

"That's nice." Atticus smiled.

"Maybe a hat for your dad?" Cherry suggested. "You know my dad can't leave the house without having a hat on."

Atticus began to think of what his family would want. Cherry decided to see if she could find anything for her family as she wasn't familiar with Metropolis like Atticus was. After sometime, they were both able to find the perfect presents for their families.

"Cherry, I would love to stay, but I should get back to Clark before he gets suspicious." Atticus told his best friend.

"I understand." Cherry said.

"See you later, okay?" Atticus told her.

"Okay... Later." Cherry said before walking off.

They soon separated to where their godfathers were. Cherry rubbed her arm and luckily, it didn't hurt anymore, but it was a little numb now.

* * *

"You took some time to shop." Clark said.

"Sorry, just had to find the perfect gifts." Atticus said.

"I see." Clark replied.

"Is Miss Lane okay?" Atticus asked.

"I suppose she is..." Clark shrugged. "I'm gonna go see her in a little bit."

"Great." Atticus said.

"Would you like to come along?" Clark invited.

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

Clark smiled back to Atticus as he went to put the souvenirs aside for right now. After putting the souvenirs away, the two of them soon went to check on Lois.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark knocked on the door and waited a few moments.

"Hey, Smallville!" Lois smiled as she opened the door. "Come in. What's up?"

"I see you're holding up after last night," Clark smiled back to her as he came inside with Atticus. "I've been wanting-"

"Uh-oh..." Atticus said as he saw Bruce and Cherry.

Cherry looked over, feeling bad for not telling Atticus as she didn't have time to.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company." Clark said to Lois, about to turn away.

"We'll just come back another time." Atticus added.

"Whoa, you might at least tell me why you stopped by." Lois told them, insisting that they stay a bit longer.

"I've been nosing around," Clark said to her. "I think I might know why The Joker is suddenly after Superman."

Bruce looked very interested in hearing this.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Cherry said, a bit meekly.

Clark glanced at Bruce and Cherry briefly before looking back to Lois. "I think he's in cahoots with your boyfriend's business partner."

"Lex?" Lois asked.

"I can't prove it... Yet." Clark replied.

"I suppose I could ask him." Bruce suggested.

Cherry knew exactly how Bruce would. Clark looked over to Cherry. Cherry looked up and turned away since he didn't seem to like her. Atticus could now feel like this was getting a little awkward.

"She really means that much to you?" Clark asked Atticus about him and Cherry.

Atticus simply nodded without a word.

"I guess I can't separate you two..." Clark said.

"We've been friends ever since we were in the orphanage before we reunited with our families." Atticus said.

Clark had to admit that that was quite touching and he saw that it was a bit harsh of him to forbid Atticus from seeing Cherry ever again, and the reason why wasn't a very good enough reason of why. Cherry stared at the wall, looking a little miserable because she wasn't allowed to talk to Atticus anymore and it was rather depressing to see her like this, even if she sometimes made fun of Atticus, it was just friendly teasing, and where the young boy felt the very same thing.

* * *

Eventually, Cherry and Bruce left as 'Batman' had to have a little talk with a certain villain of Metropolis, and where they knew exactly where to find him.

"All right, we're here, are you ready, Gothika?" Batman asked.

"I'm ready." The heroine replied, determined.

Lex was fast asleep in bed and suddenly, he was visited by two uninvited guests who literally dropped in through the window.

"Luthor, we're here to interrogate you." Lady Gothika glared.

Lex sat up on his bed, feeling bothered and frightened to see the two of them. "What do you want?"

"Information," Batman replied. "Regarding mutual agreements."

Lex's female driver soon came up behind them.

"Oh, no, you don't." Lady Gothika glared before knocking her down.

The woman yelped and glared from that and seemed to drop a gun in her hand.

"You know exactly who we mean..." Batman firmly told Lex as he looked worried about the fallen woman. "Where is he? What kind of deal have you made with him?"

"I don't... I..." Lex began to stammer.

"You better answer now." Lady Gothika threatened just as Kimba appeared and looked a little hungry.

Kimba snarled as he swatted his paw, nearly reaching out for Lex.

"Mr. Luthor? Are you alright?" A man's voice muffled from behind the doors before pounding on the doors. "Who's in there? Open up!"

"Maybe he's in trouble, the door's locked." Another man added.

"Dang it, we've got to get out of here." Lady Gothika said.

Batman soon took her to the window as the pounding got louder and louder.

"This isn't over, we'll be back, so you think it over, if you know what's good for you." Lady Gothika warned Lex, trying to look as intimidating as her godfather, and where it helped with Kimba by her side as they left.

Batman soon jumped off the balcony.

"Ooh..." Lady Gothika tensed up from the height.

Kimba soon knelt down and let her climb on his back and when she did, he soon rode off with her because of her fear of heights. Luckily for her with him around, it was easier to get by heights than to quickly have to conquer the fear.

"Was I threatening?" Lady Gothika asked Batman, sounding like a little girl asking her daddy about how well she did something special.

"Oh, very, especially with your tiger by your side." Batman said, sounding like a proud dad.

Lady Gothika beamed and clapped her hands, showing her rare perky side.

* * *

Later on, the others were at the Daily Planet.

"A transfer?" Clark asked Lois as she poured some coffee.

"Just to the Planet's Gotham City bureau." Lois smiled, handing him a cup.

"Is this about Bruce?" Atticus asked.

"We haven't made a formal commitment or anything, but yeah... It's that serious," Lois replied. "Hey, chin up, boys. With me out of the picture, Clark here might get a shot at stardom."

"But remember? He is _already_ famous a certain Man of Steel?" Atticus whispered to her.

"Yeah, well..." Lois shrugged modestly with a bashful smile.

"Lois! Clark!" Mr. White's voice called out as he came from a staircase. "I just got the word cruise ship SS Atlantis has sent a distress call 200 miles off-shore."

"That's our cue." Atticus whispered to Clark.

Clark nodded in agreement with Atticus.

"Whoa!" Lois smiled as she soon ran off in excitement.

* * *

"Exactly. Call the Coast Guard to confirm, and cruise line for a statement," Mr. White told Lois. "You're not out of here yet, Lane."

Clark and Atticus soon secretly exited the building.

* * *

Bruce was soon shown doing some work-outs to keep himself in shape while Cherry struggled to lift a simple weight off the floor, showing she didn't get much exercise.

"Come on, you stupid weight!" Cherry grunted.

Bruce soon came behind her and squeezed her arms. "You don't lift much, do you?" he asked her.

"Uh... Well..." Cherry stammered before looking out the window. "BLIMP!"

"Don't change the subject," Bruce told her only to see that she was right. "What the devil is he up to now?"

"I guess we'll find out." Cherry said.

"A change of attire, you two?" Alfred offered, holding out their superhero uniforms.

"How fast can you get to Hobbs' Bay?" Bruce asked his butler.

Alfred soon opened a case with some help before looking back. "If I may be required when you're home, sir."

Bruce and Cherry soon got themselves ready. Once dressed, they soon flew off together in their own jet packs made specifically for them.

* * *

Estelle was shown to be eating her snack and sipped her drink, feeling emotional during the story and Mo gently patted her on the back to show her that it was going to be all right.

"Hey, if you wanna hear a dark Batman story, you should ask your Aunt Cherry about the time they had to actually help Harley Quinn." Atticus smiled softly to his daughter.

"They what?" Tony asked.

"Uh, I'll save that story for another time." Atticus said.

Estelle soon hiccuped from drinking her juice too fast and smiled sheepishly to her father.

"Should I continue?" Atticus asked.

"I can't... Stop... I... Need to... Get rid... Of these hiccups!" Estelle said in between hics.

"Did I tell you I accidentally threw out your Cheetah Girls CD?" Mo asked her daughter.

"BUT THAT'S MY FAVORITE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Estelle gasped before smiling. "Hey..."

"Knew that would work." Mo smiled.

"Okay, sorry, Daddy, you were saying?" Estelle prompted.

"Ah, yes." Atticus smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

Superman and Sayia Man soon flew to the ship that was sailing out to the water and they landed on the main deck.

"What's the problem, captain?" Superman asked the captain of the ship.

"What do you mean?" The captain asked.

"You sent out a distress call, didn't you?" Saiya Man asked the captain.

"Not on my authorization." The captain replied.

"I feel like we've been set up." Sayia Man told Superman.

"Please tell me my ears are ringing for no reason." Sayia Man said to Superman.

"I'm afraid not," Superman told him before flying down to see what looked like a dinghy with a tracker on it. "There's the culprit. It's broadcasting an electronic beacon."

"If this is someone's idea of a practical joke, I'm not laughing." Saiya Man said.

"If one of my crew is responsible for this, they-" The captain began.

KABOOM! This knocked them back, even Sayia Man a little from the explosion.

"I'm guessing that dinghy now just caused the distress." Saiya Man said.

"You said it, Sayia Man." Superman agreed as it looked like they were sinking like The Titanic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Batman and Lady Gothika were still flying in the air on their jet packs.

"This way." Batman told his goddaughter before going one way.

"And looks like our host of the invite is already there." Lady Gothika said.

The Joker grinned upon their arrival. "Copy Bats, Copy Bats~"

" _Shut_ up." Lady Gothika muttered.

"Suffering from propulsion envy, Baby Bat?" The Joker teased her.

"What are you up to, Joker?" Lady Gothika glared.

Suddenly, a certain droid jumped down right behind the two heroes.

"Think of it as a welcome wagon, Bats," The Joker smirked. "Welcoming you to the nearest mortuary."

"Oh... Just great..." Lady Gothika complained.

The droid soon began to shoot a laser at her and Batman as a wicked laugh was heard.

* * *

The teenagers gasped slightly.

"That's all the time we have for today, tune in next time for-" Atticus teased.

"Hey, Mr. Fudo, this isn't a cartoon, you know!" Lee glared slightly.

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing." Atticus smirked.

The teenagers muttered slightly.

"Anyway..." Atticus said, going back into the story.

* * *

People on the SS Atlantis clamored and panicked as the boat was slowly sinking, but luckily, Superman and Sayia Man came to help them, and where since Saiya Man's powers were stronger than his, he was able to help with the hole. Sayia Man fixed the hole while Superman helped the people with lifeboats. The people slowly calmed down as they were able to evacuate in the boats so they wouldn't sink with the boat and drown.

Luckily for them, neither would the cruise ship. Sayia Man soon came to the surface of the water and looked around for any more trouble. Also, there wasn't any trouble. At least, not for them, as Batman and Lady Gothika were shown flying through the sky, trying to avoid the droid's lasers. Batman soon pressed down on his handles and shot missiles towards the droid on the ground, eventually exploding it, but it didn't seem to get destroyed.

"Ooh, this could be a fair fight after all, but who wants to see that?" The Joker commented to himself.

"There _has_ to be a way." Batman growled while shooting at the droid still as it seemed invulnerable towards their missiles.

The laser soon shined by and sliced against their jet packs, short-circuiting them.

"Oh, crud." Lady Gothika said.

The two soon crashed down and Batman helped her up as their jet packs exploded. The droid soon walked up toward them while Lady Gothika brought out a random baseball bat and tried to whack it away. That didn't even seem to work at all. Lady Gothika then took out a giant mallet like in cartoons and whammed it, and she looked like she was getting desperate as nothing worked. Kimba soon appeared, looking ready to attack the droid.

"Good luck." Lady Gothika told her tiger before going off with Batman.

"I'll never lose with you." Kimba promised her as he went to do his job.

The droid began to try its best to get rid of Kimba. Batman and Lady Gothika soon swung on the grappling hook and came on top of a building before swinging to the next and landed on top of the city bus. The droid soon began to follow them while Kimba did everything he could to defeat it, but somehow, even he seemed unable to stop the droid, but was able to stall the droid long enough for them to escape. Lady Gothika licked her teeth slightly and groaned as she got bugs caught as she and Batman rode the bus on top.

"Well, that's unpleasant." Lady Gothika groaned.

"You'll live," Batman said. "Any sign of that droid?"

"I think it's gone." Lady Gothika replied.

Eventually, the droid soon came after them.

"Or maybe not." Lady Gothika gulped.

Batman soon looked over and saw a certain building and decided that they needed to go there.

"Oh, boy..." Lady Gothika gulped.

"Aunt Cherry? Scared?" Akito's voice asked as that was always shocking to him and the others to hear times that Cherry was ever afraid since she barely showed any emotion once she grew up and started her own future.

"Yeah, I was surprised when she told me herself." Atticus's voice said.

* * *

Lasers soon cut through the glass windows of the Daily Planet as Lois was on the phone and a janitorial man was dusting. Suddenly, Lady Gothika and Batman swooped into the broken open windows and they landed right in front of Clark's desk, much to the shock of Lois.

"Let me guess, you're the only one here?" Batman guessed once he saw Lois.

Lois slowly nodded as she seemed too shocked to even speak right now.

"LG, run." Batman told his goddaughter before going to Lois, carrying her in his arms, and then ran with her.

Lady Gothika yelped only slightly as the laser nearly hit her as she began to run with Batman to avoid the droid. "This is the most I've ever run ever." Lady Gothika muttered.

Batman kicked a door open as the droid kept following after them.

LG soon ran in and closed the door before Batman set Lois down and leaned against the door before taking out some string. "This has got to be the very first time I've ever had to try to keep a droid from killing me and someone else." Lady Gothika panted.

"Settle down a little." Batman told her.

"Is there something I should know?" Lois asked them.

Batman didn't say anything as he tied the door shut before grabbing both of them and gliding with his grappling hook.

"Here we go!" Lady Gothika yelped.

They then glided over the stairs as Batman held them both carefully. The droid soon broke through the door and continued to track them down.

"How do I contact Superman?" Batman asked Lois.

"He and Sayia Man are out at sea." Lois replied.

"Oh, just perfect!" Lady Gothika complained.

"Where are they when you need them?" Batman mumbled.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Lady Gothika replied.

They soon ran through a pair of doors to get out of the room.

"This must be the printing room or something." Lady Gothika guessed.

"You're right." Lois told her.

"Stay here," Batman told them. "I'm the one it's after."

The droid soon broke into the room and began to search for its target.

"I'm not going to let you face the droid alone." Lady Gothika told her godfather.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Lady Gothika said.

"Batman, I am _not_ a little girl!" Lady Gothika replied, assertively. "I may not be as strong or brave as Atticus, but I can take care of myself, especially with you by my side, so I'm not just gonna stand here and let you do this by yourself, I only come to visit you to help you when you need it, and sir, you frankly do need it!"

"She's not wrong." Lois said, determining the situation.

"All right, but don't blame me if you get hurt." Batman said.

"I am not gonna get hurt." Lady Gothika muttered slightly.

The droid soon scanned for Batman before he soon came out and tossed an explosive toward it. Lady Gothika soon did the same thing as she dreamed up an explosive as well. The droid took the explosives and seemed to wind down at first.

"Aha!" Lady Gothika smirked.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Batman said as he walked toward the droid.

The droid suddenly noticed them and hopped toward them like a spider.

"Oh, come on!" Lady Gothika complained.

The droid jumped toward her. Lady Gothika then kicked the droid, but let out a muffled squeak and tears came to her eyes as that actually seemed to hurt. The droid was about to get rid of her as it thought of Lady Gothika as a pest. Lady Gothika glared while limping back slightly. Batman snarled as he soon tried to fight the droid as it began to back him up against a printing press. This didn't look good for either of them.

"Can't... Hold... On!" Lady Gothika cried out through her clenched teeth.

Their capes seemed to get caught against the press and their masks came off.

Lois soon threw a fire extinguisher against the droid to draw it away from the two and looked shocked. "Bruce? Cherry?"

"Uh, surprise?" Cherry smiled sheepishly.

Bruce soon moved the droid out of the way and put one of its legs inside of the printing press, destroying it and shredding it instantly.

"Such violence, but at least it's over..." Cherry said, taking out their masks and capes, handing Bruce his.

"So when were you gonna tell me, the honeymoon?" Lois crossed her arms at the Dark Knight.

"Well, a superhero/superheroine has to keep his/her identity a secret." Cherry said.

The printing press soon broke down due to the droid's own destruction before coming out.

"It's not possible!" Cherry cried out.

"Stay back." Bruce told Lois as he stood in front of her.

"Yeah, cuz that worked so well the last time." Cherry couldn't help but deadpan.

* * *

The droid soon came closer and quicker to them only to be stomped on by Superman and Sayia Man, but as it was charging at them two familiar strong heroes came down on it, shutting it down.

"Did we miss anything?" Superman asked the others.

Batman looked a bit angered and annoyed with The Man of Steel.

"You guys came just in time." Lady Gothika said.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Sayia Man asked.

"Oh, please, when have I ever gotten hurt?" Lady Gothika smirked innocently.

Saiya Man smirked back as if that was a rhetorical question.

"Hey! Come on!" Lady Gothika complained.

Little did they know, this was tracked by Lex and his driver, and Lex had one last idea to share with The Joker.


	9. Chapter 9

We are soon shown Lois handling Bruce's wound.

"How could you have lied to me like that?" Lois scolded.

"Now, I never actually said I wasn't Batman," Bruce smirked which gave him a slap on the back. "OW!"

"Heh, serves you right, Bruce." Cherry smirked as she felt that was well deserved. She soon saw that the woman was angry with him.

"You wanna know what really galls me? I mean, beside the fact that the new man in my life is really two men, it's that I'm sitting on the hottest story of the year," The black-haired woman glared. "Batman Unmasked, and there's not a blessed thing I can do about it!"

"Then you really do love me." Bruce smiled at Lois.

"Uh, Lois, what about Clark?!" Cherry grinned nervously.

"I'll get some iodine for that scrape," Lois said before walking off. "Burning, stinging, iodine."

"That didn't answer my question." Cherry said.

"I see she's taking it well." Superman's voice said.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped and took a breath. "Superman, you scared the heck out of me, I thought you were a giant rat!"

"Seriously? You thought he was a giant rat?" Saiya Man's voice asked.

"Oh, my bad, that's just Bruce." Cherry replied.

"What is with you lately?" Bruce scolded before going towards Superman. "It's ironic, you know. She likes Bruce Wayne and she likes Superman, it's just the other two guys she's not too crazy about."

"Too bad we can't mix and match." Superman said.

"That would be interesting." Cherry muttered slightly.

"I'm not used to being rescued," Bruce said to The Man of Steel as he walked out towards the balcony. "...Thanks."

"I owed you one." Superman told him.

"That robot tonight, it came from Lex Corp; Cherry and I can prove it." Bruce said.

"That's why we're here," Superman said. "We thought you and Cherry might wanna help bring Luthor in."

"You mean... We can be friends again?" Sayia Man asked hopefully.

"Yes, you can be friends again." Superman told his godson.

"Yay!" Sayia Man beamed before he was about to hug Cherry, but refrained as she wasn't much of a hugger.

Cherry soon surprised him by smirking and hugging him. "I love you, you idiot."

"I love you too." Saiya Man smiled as he hugged her back.

"So... Um..." Cherry then said once out of the hug before looking to the two superheros. "Why don't you two work together?"

"A partnership?" Bruce replied. "You're all joking."

"Why do you say that?" Cherry complained.

Bruce looked to her with a small glance.

"That's why we're here honestly," Superman explained. "Actually, Sayia Man and I are having trouble finding Luthor, and I thought you might have some ideas."

"I might... She might not like this..." Bruce said before glancing to the door Lois went out of. "Me leaving so soon for another fight."

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed before Saiya Man made a perfect illusion of Bruce and Cherry.

"What in the...?" Bruce's eyes widened.

"Shh~..." Cherry told him. "I may not be Lois Lane's biggest fan, but this way, no one gets hurt."

"I love this power." Saiya Man smiled.

"Excellent... Excellent..." Cherry smirked before laughing a bit wickedly.

"...What the heck was that about?!" Sayia Man asked as the laugh sounded evil.

"Nothing... Let's go." Cherry said bashfully.

* * *

The four of them soon went off. Superman and Sayia Man flew into the sky while Batman and Lady Gothika took the jet plane, and where of course, the entrance to where they were headed wouldn't be open. Superman searched through it with his X-Ray vision.

"See anything?" Batman asked him.

"Luthor's bind his doors with lead, it blocks my X-Ray vision." Superman replied.

"That sucks." Lady Gothika commented.

"Well, there is always the direct approach." Saiya Man smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Superman smirked back before they both beat the door down together.

"You're both learning." Batman smirked as he went inside with Lady Gothika before they followed.

"Hmm... This seems a little easy." Saiya Man said.

"A little trappish?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Not a word, but yes." Sayia Man said to her.

* * *

They soon walked inside to explore with Batman and Superman supervising them, and where soon Lady Gothika was right as the lights turned on and the giant robots of the same droid turned on. She soon smacked her hand to her mouth, feeling so stupid for saying her feelings out loud as that seemed to always get her into trouble. The droids soon broke out of their glass chamber and surrounded them.

"Time to take these droids down." Saiya Man smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Batman, Superman, and Sayia Man soon began to fight.

"You know! You can help!" Sayia Man told Gothika.

"Very well..." Lady Gothika said before taking out a baseball bat like in an old cartoon. "Batter up!"

Just like in cartoons, it grew to size due to its opponents.

"Uh... I'm not scared of you... Giant robot thingy!" Lady Gothika glared, trying to sound tough. She began to swing the bat at the droids.

Of course, the guys settled this with their fists, refusing to go down and lose without a fight, and where the whole place shook.

"LG, you okay over there?" Sayia Man asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Lady Gothika told him.

They soon went back to fighting the droids. Superman soon grabbed a droid before throwing it.

"Man... Isn't Superman cool?" Sayia Man grinned to Lady Gothika.

"Hm." Lady Gothika smirked to him before gasping as something came behind him and he soon slammed her bat down on the droid behind him, even if he could've handled it himself, and where she soon saw that the droids had lasers and guns and where she dreamt up a crystal that could bounce both lasers and bullets back at the droids.

"Is that a crystal?" Superman asked.

"Uh-huh!" Lady Gothika smiled.

"What's it for?" Superman asked.

"You'll see." Lady Gothika smirked.

A droid soon came right in front of her.

"Come get me!" Lady Gothika challenged. "I'm not afraid of laser beams!"

The droid soon fired its laser at her which was what she wanted to happen so she would use her crystal. Lady Gothika brought out the crystal. The laser blast soon hit the crystal and bounced back, hitting the droid back from the bounce, destroying it.

"Yes!" Lady Gothika cheered.

Sayia Man smiled as he felt proud of his best friend before looking over with a small gasp. Superman was soon thrown against a wall by a droid which then came toward him. Saiya Man saw this and used his crystal power to take care of the droid. Another droid soon came beside Sayia Man and kicked him away against Superman only for its robot leg to be dented.

Superman soon looked up at the droid and used his laser eyes against it, cutting through the metal, destroying it and making it explode. Another droid soon shot like a shotgun towards the two right behind them. Saiya Man soon blocked the bullets letting them bounce right back. Superman grabbed one droid as the bullets bounced off of Sayia Man and decided to hit the shooting droid with that droid to destroy them both.

"Oh, yeah!" Sayia Man smiled.

Batman soon used his own gadgets and gizmos to defend himself against the droids that came for him next. Lady Gothika went to help her godfather. Two droids were soon shocked as Batman tossed chargers into them.

"Whoa... Nice..." Lady Gothika smiled.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Batman smirked to her.

"Heh... I know." Lady Gothika smirked back.

"I couldn't have done it better myself." Superman commented.

"I have a feeling there's one droid left." Saiya Man said.

Indeed, there was and it had a hostage attached to it.

"It's that lady!" Lady Gothika pointed out. "...I don't know who that is."

"Mercy." Superman told her.

"I knew it all along." Lady Gothika said.

This made the others face-palm slightly and even the teenagers face-palmed when they were told by Atticus of that moment in the story.

"Yeah... She didn't know." Atticus told them.

"Well, let's go." Lady Gothika said.

"You know we can't just leave her." Batman told her.

"Why not? We don't even know her!" Lady Gothika reminded him.

"She might know where Joker is." Saiya Man said.

Lady Gothika narrowed her eyes. "Fine, we'll help Percy."

"Mercy." Superman said.

"Whatever." Lady Gothika said.

Superman was just about to punch the droid, but it soon moved the woman in the way to make him back down. Saiya Man had an idea as he made illusions of himself and Superman to make the droid confused so it wouldn't know which one to stop from attacking. Superman looked over and Sayia Man shushed him and gestured for him to go with it, so he nodded and did so that they could beat this droid at its own game. The droid soon looked confused as there were so many Supermen and Sayia Men.

"You're surrounded!" Sayia Man mocked as the real one, but of course, the droid didn't know that.

"Jeez, I don't need a repeat of Too Many Pinkie Pies." Lady Gothika muttered.

The droid soon began to overload as it shut down from so many of the same two heroes. Sayia Man and Superman became one with each other once more.

"Ah, that was fun, but I'm a crowd." Superman chuckled to Sayia Man.

* * *

They soon got Mercy free and removed the tape from her mouth. Mercy winced slightly as removing tape was never really a pleasant experience for anybody.

"Where's Luthor?" Batman demanded.

"Joker took him into Lex-Wing, said he'd make him lose everything he'd ever built." Mercy informed, wearily.

"Uh, how much has Luthor built?" Lady Gothika asked Superman and Saiya Man.

"Half of Metropolis!" Sayia Man told her with wide eyes.

Suddenly the ceiling crumbled open and there came a big giant droid.

"This just isn't my day." Lady Gothika muttered.

"You should try what I went through since you two came into this town." Mercy huffed to her and Batman.

"You go after The Joker, we shouldn't be long." Superman told Batman and Lady Gothika, referring to himself and Saiya Man.

Batman and Lady Gothika soon ran off together while Mercy ran off in her own way while Superman and Sayia Man stayed put.

"Alright, let's take this droid down." Saiya Man said.

"You said it." Superman agreed.

The droid sent out a metal claw, only for them to jump and fly out of the way before they began to charge at it, and where it showed the other piece of the jade dragon. Superman of course flinched from that upon impact. Since he was distracted, the metal arm soon whacked him away. Saiya Man had enough of the Kryptonite and decided to use his magic now to make them immune to the substance.

* * *

The Joker's laughter was heard as he was destroying nearly everything in Metropolis just as Lady Gothika and Batman began to fly after him, both looking intimidated and annoyed.

"That guy's laugh is really annoying." Lady Gothika said.

"Worse this time from when we first met?" Batman asked.

"Ugh! Don't remind me of that!" Lady Gothika grumbled about her very first encounter with Gotham City which would then allow her to become Batman's goddaughter, but that was a story for another time.

Batman soon pushed a button from his shift which launched missiles towards the ship in front of them, exploding on impact and making the ship shake with The Joker, Harley Quinn, and Lex Luthor inside of it.

"Well, that only seemed to catch their attention." Lady Gothika said.

They soon flew right over the other ship.

"Batman! It's always Batman!" The Joker growled.

Lady Gothika leaned over and soon made some faces to mock The Joker and Harley Quinn to blow off some annoyed steam.

"Which one launches the missiles?" The Joker asked Lex.

"You're asking _me_ for help?" Lex glanced.

"If _I_ go down, _you_ go down." The Joker smirked.

"It's the red switch." Lex then informed.

The Joker soon saw that there were a lot of them. "Which red-Ah, to heck with it!" he then grumbled before hitting all of the switches at once.

"Yow!" Lady Gothika yelped as a bunch of missiles fired towards her and Batman.

They were soon hit by one of the missiles.

"Well, this is a fine evening..." Lady Gothika mumbled slightly as they turned off course.

"Come with me." Batman told her as his fingertips seemed to become claws as they were going down, about to crash.

"No need to tell me twice." Lady Gothika said.

The two soon dropped down together which was rather scary, but they both managed to muster enough bravery to overcome it, latching onto the jet as the wind blew heavily on them both.

"Get down." Batman told his goddaughter before implanting a timed bomb.

"Already done." Lady Gothika said as she got down.

They both huddled while facing down as the bomb exploded, destroying most of the jet.

"You're sure the dragon won't affect me?" Superman asked Sayia Man due to the Kryptonite which was always a problem for him whenever it came to saving people and being indestructible from anything, except for that.

"I'm sure, right after this." Saiya Man said before reciting the spell.

"Really?" Superman asked.

"Trust me on this," Sayia Man said before clearing his throat. "Ahem! _'Superheroes come to feast to taste the flesh, Not yet deceased, They come in shapes, sizes, with friendly meekness, Rid Superman of his permanent weakness'_!"

"Wow, that sounds kinda dark." Superman commented before suddenly getting hit with a wave of magic.

"Alright, now me," Saiya Man said as he was now going to do the same for himself. " _'Superheroes come to feast to taste the flesh, Not yet deceased, They come in shapes, sizes, with friendly meekness, Rid me of my permanent weakness'_!"

And where he was soon hit with the same spell.

"Now, time to get rid of that droid." Saiya Man smirked.

"I feel a little strange." Superman commented.

"Magic spells do that sometimes, but you'll be fine." Sayia Man promised.

They soon flew up to the big giant droid. The droid soon tried to hit them. Superman and Sayia Man soon crashed against the droid together to destroy it since the dragon couldn't hurt either of them anymore, and where the droid didn't seem to have its advantage anymore as it was defeated quicker than it would have. Superman and Sayia Man soon sat down together to take a small break due to the droid destruction they caused.

"I'm so glad I had that memorized." Sayia Man said in relief.

"I'm happy for that too." Superman smiled.

"I think that dragon is no more too." Sayia Man then said as the dragon crumbled into pieces and seemed useless even more than it was now.

"We better hurry and catch up with Batman and Lady Gothika." Superman told his godson.

"Mm... All right." Sayia Man said before taking a quick stretch before he would fly off with Superman.

* * *

The Joker grinned as he continued to pilot before getting suddenly grabbed by his arch nemesis which made Harley Quinn gasp, and where she was soon handled by Lady Gothika.

"Hiii, Harls~" Lady Gothika greeted in a mockingly way.

"Someone do something for God's sake!" Lex cried out as no one was flying the jet and they lost control.

Lady Gothika soon used her dream-bending powers to make Kimba appear so he would handle Harley Quinn while she would handle piloting. "Oh, I hope I do this right..." she told herself, trying to remain calm.

Harley Quinn screamed at the sight of the white tiger. The Joker soon reached to grab his bag of marbles only for Batman to kick them out of his hand and they ended up on the floor.

"Oh, crud!" Lady Gothika yelped.

The marbles began to explode.

"Where's my Prozac?" Lady Gothika muttered, feeling anxious now.

Superman and Sayia Man soon broke in through the floor and climbed inside of the jet as Lady Gothika tried to keep calm.

"Did we miss much?" Saiya Man asked.

"It's gonna blow!" Batman replied. "I'll take Quinn, one of you take Luthor."

"Find a happy place... Find a happy place! FIND A HAPPY PLACE!" Lady Gothika panicked.

"Superman, you take Luthor and I'll take the whack job and Lady Gothika." Saiya Man said.

Lady Gothika looked over, shivering from her seat.

"Good enough for me." Superman replied before lifting Lex's seat with his strength and went off with him.

Batman soon grabbed a hold of Harley Quinn, carrying her before leaping through the hole. Saiya Man soon grabbed hold of Lady Gothika and The Joker and where Kimba returned to his owner's imagination. Lady Gothika let out a small moan.

"You okay?" Sayia Man asked.

"I think I'll be okay..." Lady Gothika said, a bit wearily. "That always takes a lot out of me... I'm just glad I'm not flying that jet... I need a little practice."

They all soon got out.

* * *

"Why, you actually saved me..." The Joker said to Sayia Man, a bit surprised and touched.

"Even if you are a villain I wasn't going to let you or your sidekick die." Saiya Man said.

"Oh, gee, I'm really touched, why, maybe I should give up villainy all together." The Joker smiled innocently.

"Really?" Lady Gothika asked, not believing him.

"NO!" The Joker soon yelled at both of them. "Harley, we're out of here!"

"Yeah... No." Lex said.

"I beg your pardon?" The Joker glared at him.

Both Joker and Harley Quinn were both soon placed under arrest. The jet soon exploded and hit the water hard as it went down. The news soon came on with a report for the citizens of Metropolis.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, this is Angela Chen," The anchorwoman announced. "In today's news, billionaire Lex Luthor, was again rigorously grilled by the DA's Office over his alleged connection to The Joker's rampage. His statements have been questioned by both local law officials and industrialists' Bruce Wayne, who now halts the immediate termination of his partnership with Lex-Corp. And on a lighter note, The Joker and his accomplice Harley Quinn were returned to Arkham Asylum for another round of rehabilitation."

We are soon shown The Joker and Harley Quinn being taken away.

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" The Joker yelled which wasn't much of a surprise.

"I WANT A LAWYER!" Harley Quinn cried out. "I WANT A DOCTOR! I WANT A CHEESE SANDWICH!"

They were soon shoved into the asylum vehicle.

"Now _that's_ funny!" Mercy laughed out loud as she watched this before wincing as her arm hurt in her cast and sling.

* * *

Later on, it looked like goodbye to Metropolis for Bruce and Cherry.

"See you back home?" Atticus smiled at his best friend.

"I suppose so..." Cherry replied.

"Joker really has it out for you, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah... It's a bit of a long story of how I met him and Batman, like I'm sure how you met Superman and Lex Luthor." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, guess so." Atticus said.

"It all started long ago-" Cherry began with a smirk.

"Ah! Not now!" Atticus told her.

"I'm just kidding..." Cherry chuckled. "I have to get going anyway, Superboy."

"See ya back home, Mistress of Darkness." Atticus smirked playfully.

They soon shared a friendly hug.

"I still wish you'd change your mind about Gotham." Bruce said to Lois.

Atticus and Cherry both knew exactly why Lois wasn't going to go to Gotham.

"You're not upset she's not going, right?" Atticus asked.

"Not really." Cherry confessed.

Lois began to tell Bruce the reason why she wasn't going. "I adore you, Bruce, but now there's a lot about you I don't know, and I'm not sure I wanna know." she soon told him, coming clean.

"I understand." Bruce gave a small smile.

"Take care of yourself." Lois told him before kissing him on the cheek before leaving.

Bruce looked at her as she soon walked off down the street.

"Come on, we better go." Cherry said to Bruce.

Bruce and Cherry began to make their way to the plane. Before they got there, they soon ran into Atticus and Clark.

"Come to make sure we're leaving?" Bruce asked.

"Actually, I thought we all worked pretty well together," Clark smiled sincerely. "Not that I'd want to make it a regular event."

Atticus and Cherry were happy to hear that.

"She's all yours now, if you can handle that," Bruce told Clark. "But you better be good to her. 'Cuz I know where you live."

Cherry snickered a little to that.

"Come along, Cherry." Bruce said as he came to the plane before she soon followed after him.

"He's right, you know." Atticus told his godfather.

"Do you always have to be right?" Clark teased Atticus.

"I can't help it." Atticus smirked playfully.

Cherry and Bruce soon got onto the plane together and it took off to the sky with them while Atticus and Clark watched them leave Metropolis and go back into Gotham City.

* * *

"And that's the story of a world's finest adventure with Batman and Superman." Atticus soon concluded.

"That was awesome!" Tony smiled.

"Glad you liked it so much, Tony." Atticus smiled back.

"You and this Cherry lady must've had the craziest adventures with Batman and Superman." Tony said.

"Well, yeah..." Atticus chuckled. "Anyone else have Halloween costume ideas?"

Megan looked bashful. "I really wanna be Ladybug."

" _A_ ladybug?" Atticus asked.

"No, not _a_ ladybug, the _superheroine_ : Ladybug." Megan said.

"Ohh..." Atticus said. "She must be new, I certainly haven't heard of her before."

"I think she's amazing," Megan smiled. "I'd love to meet her and have some miraculous adventures with her."

"Maybe someday." Atticus smiled back.

"So now about your answer." Tony said to Atticus.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Atticus replied.

"Which is better: Batman or Superman?" Tony reminded.

"Ohh, that..." Atticus realized. "Well, most of my life, I thought Superman was the best superhero there ever could be."

This made Akito make a victorious pose at first.

"Akito, I wasn't finished." Atticus told his son.

Akito then stopped which made Estelle giggle.

"I could also see the appeal in Batman for Cherry," Atticus then continued. "But after that adventure, I don't think one is better than the other. I think they're both amazing in their own way, especially in The Justice League."

Akito and Tony both looked like they could accept that.

"Now... Any other Halloween costumes?" Atticus smiled.

"I don't know what I'll be yet." Lee shrugged to his girlfriend's father.

"I think I'll become Amethyst: Princess of Gemworld!" Estelle decided.

"That sounds great." Mo smiled.

"Aren't you too old to dress like a princess for Halloween?" Tony asked, a bit unimpressed.

"Don't judge me!" Estelle firmly pouted.

"Okay, okay." Tony said.

"We still got time to decide, but we have to hurry," Marc told the adults. "There's a Halloween Dance coming up!"

"You kids gonna invite your cousin?" Atticus asked his kids about including Felicity on the fun.

"You know it." Vincent smiled.

"Good kids." Atticus smiled back to that.

"Hmm... What should I be for Halloween?" Lee wondered to himself. "Uh, does Princess Amethyst have a boyfriend?"

"You wanna be Lord Topaz?" Estelle suggested.

"He sounds strong." Lee smiled.

"Let me see if I can find a picture..." Estelle said, taking out her phone and let her finger scroll through some images from Princess Amethyst.

"Well, you kids have fun with that, I'm gonna go check my messages." Atticus smiled before he let them go by themselves after his story was over.

* * *

After looking for sometime, Estelle found the picture.

"So, that's Amethyst..." Estelle said. "Oh, my mistake. Lord Topaz is the patriarch of The House of Topaz. He had a son though who was in love with Amethyst."

"I'll take it," Lee replied as Prince Topaz looked like a mighty warrior despite being a prince. "Kinda looks like a warrior prince."

"Okay then." Estelle smiled.

"I guess I'll be Batman now since he's retired." Tony shrugged.

"Guess so." Lee said.

"He _is_ retired, right?" Tony asked.

"From what I heard from Cherry, yes." Mo nodded.

"So I have a chance of being the new Batman." Tony said.

"Uh, I wish you a lot of luck with that, but I suppose you could, especially since Robin's become Nightwing." Mo replied.

"But you're a little young to be Batman right now." Marc said.

"What?!" Tony glared. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are." Marc said.

Tony huffed as he felt insulted and this made everyone else roll their eyes to him.

"Hmm... Who should I be?" Marc wondered to himself.

Suddenly, Vincent's phone went off and he blushed once he took out his phone to see a photo that Jenny sent to him of her in what she was going to wear for Halloween this year.

"What'd your girlfriend send you?" Tony smirked.

"Uh... I... Uh..." Vincent stammered.

"This, I gotta see." Tony smirked, swiping the phone from him.

"Tony!" Vincent complained.

Tony soon took a look to see Jenny was posing in a black T-Shirt with green cargo pants, a brown belt, and black shoes, and gray gloves, and wore her hair down a little to look like Kim Possible.

"Whoa, your girlfriend sure knows how to make it work." Tony smirked.

"Tony!" Vincent complained, taking his phone back.

"Why don't you be her sidekick?" Tony chuckled.

Vincent simply glared at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked with a shrug.

The teenagers soon decided to plan out their costumes for the Halloween season, feeling inspired about the story about Batman and Superman and some of them even looked to comic books for inspiration. Akito looked the most inspired since he was the most like Atticus between him and his siblings and he decided to use his own superhero costume which he created from over the years which would surely be a surprise for Southdale High School.

* * *

After sometime, they did great and had the perfect costumes.

"Oh, Princess Amethyst, you're so amazing..." Estelle smiled as she looked to her video game case of the person she wanted to be for Halloween this year. "You always know how to kick butt and look pretty while doing it."

"You ready?" Vincent asked.

"I guess so..." Estelle replied. "I also hope I can give Hannah a Happy Halloween despite her rotten cousin coming along for trick-or-treating."

"Ah, don't worry about him, besides, you'll see those kids later, right now, we got a high school dance to worry about." Vincent smiled.

"Yeah." Estelle smiled back.

"Come on, let's go." Vincent smiled, about to ruffle up her hair.

"Don't even!" Estelle warned him. "My hair took forever to get right!"

"Sorry." Vincent said sheepishly.

The group soon went to get Hannah. Atticus and Mo smiled and waved as they stayed home for right now. Little did the teenagers know, they would be in for an adventure once they would trick-or-treat with Hannah, but that was another story for another time.

The End


End file.
